The Two of Us
by rubberduckie16
Summary: Monica and Chandler season 5.


A/N: Season 5 Monica and Chandler. I based this on a song. I had to edit the story. So, here you go.

Rachel-Thanks for the warning!

Disclaimer: Not mine..

The Two of Us

Chandler's POV

It amazes me sometimes that I got Monica to sleep with me. Well, I am one of her best friends, and as I distinctly remember, she said I'm not "boyfriend material"

Now as I am staring at her, watching her sleep with a smile on her face, I realize that I have never felt anything like this before.

Could this be love?

I looked at the time, 4:34 am. I still have time with her.

Well, I guess I forgot to tell you that we're still hiding from everyone.

I'm not sure why.

She is so beautiful, incredibly beautiful. She makes my heart flutter. How cheesy.

I think it is love.

I've always had a crush on her. But I always thought, she's Monica, nothing can happen, until that one fateful night in London.

She stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Chandler, what are you doing? What time is it?" she asked in her sleepy voice

"I'm watching you sleep and its 4:45"

"Why are you up so early?"

"I can't sleep"

"Why?" she asked while running her fingers in my hair.

"Well, because—"before I finish my sentence, Monica just kissed me with so much passion.

I kissed her back and she straddled on top of me. It was like an encore of last night.

"Wow! Monica, pretty aggressive today, huh"

"Do you want it or not?" she asked

"Sure whatever"

Then we made love.

After a few minutes we were out of breath, I wrapped my arms protectively around her.

"Monica, I have to tell you something" I said. This is it, I'm going tot ell her that I love her.

"What is it?"

"Mon, I uh" I stuttered. Her eyes were glued to mine, and then she took her eyes off mine

"Shit, chandler, its 5. I got to go." She said "we'll talk later"

"Okay, sure" Maybe it wasn't meant to be for me to tell her.

"Later, Chandler" She said with a big smile and gave me a kiss "See you at breakfast"

"Okay, see you at breakfast" I said and forced a smile. I was kind of disappointed that I didn't get to tell her what I'm supposed to say.

Or maybe I don't love her just yet, maybe its just infatuation.

I still have another hour before I have to actually wake up. Maybe I should catch some sleep.

I can't sleep. Forget it.

I went out to watch some TV. But my thoughts were all about Monica. I took a relaxing shower and got dressed for work.

I went to Monica and Rachel's apartment for breakfast, I was actually a little early, but I have nothing else to do.

I think Rachel's still in the bathroom and as I came in I saw Monica preparing breakfast. I sneaked in and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist.

"Holy shit Chandler you scared me!"

"Sorry" I said

"Well, you better keep yourself away from me for awhile because Rachel will be out of the shower in like a few seconds"

As if on cue, as I detached myself from Monica, Rachel came out of the bathroom.

"Good morning, Chandler!" She said in her cheery voice

"Morning Rach!"

Yes, it's a very good morning indeed!

**That evening….**

Monica is working on evening shifts tonight. I miss her.

I was thinking of her the whole day. I can't even focus on my work.

It's already 11pm. I'm sitting on my barcalounger watching TV waiting for Monica.

Monica, she's all I can think about.

After a few minutes of waiting, she finally arrived opening my door quietly not to wake Joey.

"I've been waiting for you" I said quietly as I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist.

"Sorry, I got a little caught up at work"

"It's no problem. I know how you can make it up for me"

"I think I have an idea" she said. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. We hurried to my bedroom and shut the door closed and made love to her.

**The next morning…**

We are all in Monica's apartment eating breakfast. They were all talking except for me and Monica. I was just staring at her, lusting over her beauty. She, on the other hand, was absentmindedly listening to whoever was talking. I can tell that she wasn't listening at all. I wonder what she's thinking.

Maybe she's thinking about me.

Everyone just like faded it's like it's just me and Monica were left in the room.

This I promise, I won't give up on her.

Does she feel the same way about me, though?

I hope she does.

Is she going through what I'm going through?

I hope she is.

I don't want her to be this desperately in love like me, I just hope she thinks about me, I hope she's going crazy because of me.

What am I talking about?

A knock on the door snapped me out of my day dream. We looked all looked at each other because all of us were there, who could be knocking?

Rachel got up and opened the door.

The delivery man was standing outside holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Is Monica Geller here?" He asked

"Mon, it's for you" Rachel said. Monica stood up from where she's sitting and went to the door

"I'm Monica" she said to the man.

"Flowers for you, just sign here" He said.

Monica came back in the apartment holding the bouquet with a huge smile on her face.

"Mon, who is it from?" Joey asked

She glanced quickly at me and I smiled at her. God, she's beautiful.

"I don't know. Oh, here's a card." She said and read the card "It has no name"

"Monica has a secret admirer" Phoebe said in a sing-song voice

"What did the card say?" Rachel asked

"It says" Monica started

"If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you"

"Aww, how sweet" Phoebe said

"Do you have any clue who he is?" Ross asked

"I think I do" Monica said. She put the flowers on the vase.

"Mon, want me to help you with the dishes?" I asked

"Sure" she said and she smiled at me warmly

I made my way to the sink and helped her with the dishes

"Thanks for the flowers" She whispered to my ear

"No problem. Well, Mon, you're my girlfriend, right? We're in a relationship, right?" I whispered

"Yes, Chandler, you are my boyfriend and we are in a relationship"

"Okay then" I said and smiled at her. Then we continued watching the dishes.

Monica and I took the chance and risked our friendship. I'm happy we did.

It has been weeks since we "hooked up" and every single day makes me feel more in love with Monica.

I should tell her.

I'm just being a coward.

I'm so afraid that she might reject me.

Will she?

I hope not.

We were all at Monica's apartment eating dinner.

"Mon, come on! When will we meet this secret boyfriend of yours?" Rachel asked

"I don't know, Rach. He's not yet ready to meet you guys"

"COME ON!" Phoebe nagged

"No Pheebs,not right now. You'll meet him someday!"

"Okay, okay, fine!"

We started talking about a different thing. Then after dinner we all moved to the living room and watched TV.

I looked around, Monica wasn't there.

She's in the balcony standing there alone thinking deeply.

I went up to her.

"Hey, Mon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking"

"By any chance you're thinking about me?"

"Well, yeah, of course. I think about you all the time" she said and smiled at me.

I put a hand around her.

"Mon, I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Uh, I've been meaning to tell you this a long time ago."

"And?"

"Well, I love you"

She smiled at me.

She didn't say anything yet.

"Mon?" I said in a very low calm voice

"I thought I'd never hear that from you"

"It's true. You heard it. I love you"

"I love you too, Chandler" She said.

She faced me and cupped my face in her hands.

She leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you so much, Chandler"

"I love you too, Monica"

Then we're lost in each other's eyes

"HE'S YOUR SECRET BOYFRIEND?" We heard someone yelled. It was Phoebe

"Uh….. Uh…. Uh…" Monica and I stuttered

Then I looked at Ross who was glaring at me as if he's going to kill me.

"I think we forgot they're here" Monica whispered in my ear

"I don't care if they find out because I really love you. I don't care if Ross will kill me because at least I'll die fighting for you" I said.

The End

* * *

please review! 


End file.
